


The Man Upstairs

by LexxieKra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a quick one shot thing based off a tumblr prompt, enjoy c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Upstairs

Your name is Sollux Captor, and boy you sure are glad you’re awake at three in the fucking morning. You really aren’t, but you’re awake anyways because once again your upstairs neighbor and his boyfriend are up and making a lot of noise. You can hear music playing through the ceiling and you can hear them moving around, Laughing or sometimes you can hear them talking quietly as they dance, this isn’t the first time they have kept you awake and you complain about it to Eridan every time you saw him in the hallways. He would always laugh a little and continue on his way and the next night it would happen again, the general chaos led to a high amount of dragging your ass to work with little to no sleep. the only time you would get a full night of sleep is when Eridan would disappear to his boyfriend's house for days at a time. You tried to avoid the guy whenever you seen him, but it seemed like he made a point to talk to you every time. You rolled over and muffled your aggravated sighs in your pillow, Before you could even form a complaint you heard the door to the apartment above you slam shut followed by complete silence. You waited for any kind of noise, but as the silence continued you found yourself relaxing into your pillow, thankful for the quiet. You fell asleep without another noise from above, not thinking anything of it.   
~~  
It’s been close to four weeks since you last heard from Eridan, and you don’t just mean conversation, You Hadn't heard anything. No major noise had come from the apartment since the night you heard the door slam, if you listened hard enough during the daytime you could sometimes hear him shuffling around, but there was no more music, no more hour long bed creaking, and no other voice ever reached the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the set of the apartments. This is especially concerning since you have been leaning against his door knocking for the last ten minutes. that’s not an exaggeration it’s literally been ten minutes. You know he’s home, you heard small noises at the first knock but nothing past that. You knocked again once more before leaning against the door and sighing  
“ridan, Open the door pleathe, It’th been weekth thince i’ve theen you leave your apartment, open the door” After a few seconds you heard a rattling as the locks slid out of place, The door cracked open and a scruffy and puffy eyed Eridan peered at you through the crack  
“Sollux?”

ERIDAN POV

You were laying on your couch wrapped in your favorite blanket from your best friend as you flipped through the photo albums on your phone for what was easily the hundredth time. Pictures of you and Gamzee filled the screen as you did your best to not start crying again, You had never been very good at handling breakups, but Gamzee leaving messed you up worse than any breakup had before. You threw your phone onto the carpet and burrowed yourself into your blanket. You jumped when you heard a sharp knock at your door, Thinking of Gamzee you scrambled out of your blanket and thankfully didn’t entirely trip as you peered out the peephole on the door. You sighed and ran a hand through your extremely unkempt hair and leaned against the wall, why the hell was Sollux Captor at your door? you listened as he knocked for another several minutes before he actually spoke, your stomach did a weird flip when he begged you to open the door. taking a deep breath to calm yourself before cracking the door open and staring at him.   
“Sollux” you felt confused as a look of relief crossed his face when you spoke, he leaned in closer to the door   
“You need to sthop moping, it’th noth healthy” he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall beside your door  
“You just don’t understand Captor” you tried to shut the door but Sollux reached out and stopped the door from shutting  
“thes i do,Ampora” feeling a sudden rage you yanked the door open and got very close to the face of your downstairs neighbor  
“”No you don’t captor, I don’t know why you think bargin up here is a good idea but i really do-”  
your words fell short as Sollux gently cupped your face with his hands and closed the small space between you two, pressing his lips against yours. You stood there shocked as the kiss continued before he pulled back and smiled softly at you  
“I’ll be downthairs when you wanna talk” before pushing off the wall and you watched him walk down the hall, hands in his hoodie pockets. You touched your fingers to your lips and as soon as he was out of sight you rushed back into your apartment.   
“pick up pick up pick up” you repeated as you dove for your phone and pulled up your best friend on skype, when she answered, you know you had woken her up when she turned her camera on and you seen her in her bed and in pajamas.   
“Eri, it’s two am what’s up”  
“FEF THE GUY DOWNSTAIRS JUST KISSED ME” you whispered rushingly into your phone, you watched Feferi raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow and smile at you. You seen movement beside her and her girlfriend Nepeta’s dark hair appeared  
“Did you kiss him back?” she asked and you buried your face in his blanket  
“no i was more shocked than anyfin” Nepeta clicked her tongue and rolled back over to go to sleep  
“Feferi this is serious I don’t know what to do!”  
she giggled  
“Well my first suggestion is get down there”   
“Then what?” Nepeta popped up again  
“You talk to him, and then you tap that fine ass, we’re going to bed goonight!” Nepeta said and feferi echoed her goodnight before ending the call. You flung down your phone and stared at your window before standing up and slowly walking over to your sink where you tried to fix your general appearance a little. feeling kinda better, you changed out of the pajamas you had been wearing and locked your apartment door behind you  
“this is stupid, gam would be so mad..” you mumbled to yourself as you waited for the elevator to crawl down to Sollux’s floor, stopping outside his door before knocking, you thought about him kissing you again and you couldn’t stop the tiny smile from your face, reaching out you knocked twice  
“Sollux, it’s me” the door instantly opened and Sollux smiled when he seen you  
“Hey Eridan, come on in” you went inside and settled in neat apartment as Sollux shut the door before turning around and coming to sit beside you on the couch  
“tho”


End file.
